


Don't be an ass!

by charliepower



Series: Coldflash from four words [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, F/M, M/M, The Rogues - Freeform, celebration, domestic barry/len, domestic coldflash, domestic flash, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepower/pseuds/charliepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Barry's 29th birthday and he felt that it was time for the rogues and his friends (including those from Star City) to finally be able to manage in the same place. Barry can't decided whether Len is helping or not and honestly he doesn't know if The Rogues and Team Flarrow will survive under the same roof for one lousy dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome everyone

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr:  
> perilofachopshop

Looking at the door nervously Barry couldn't help but wonder if today was a bad idea. Not just a regular bad idea, a bad _bad_ idea, a catastrophically bad idea. This was more than likely going to blow up in his face and possibly result in somebody's death - hopefully his own and not someone else's.

"Barry will you relax" Len snapped from the kitchen. "I can feel your panic from here"

But Barry couldn't calm because this was a shockingly bad idea.

For his 29th birthday Barry had thought it would be a good idea to invite not only his best friends round to his house ... but also the rogues. After nearly two years of dating, the rogues had finally been told that Barry was the flash. Hartley had of course known already, which end with him being punched by Shawna who was disgusted that her "apparent best friend" hadn't told her long ago, Mark sulked for about a week, Lisa had caught them kissing at one of the rogues heists before when the two had thought everyone had left, she'd been so mad at Len thinking that he was cheating on Barry that Barry came clean there and then, and Mick ... well Barry wasn't really sure what Mick thought because he just grunted and took another sip of his beer. It was awkward at first, especially with Mark bringing up their illegal pipeline prison and how badly it had messed him up, but Barry had been friends with the rogues for a year before they were told and so they quickly fell back into their old places. Barry wouldn't admit this but their forgiveness may have been earned with him conveniently out of town on a weekend he knew they had a heist planned. 

Len and his rogues had been working with team flash for two years now and it was only when Len was 100% certain that none of them - Mark - would try to hurt anyone on team flash, that he had allowed it. Barry of course had argued in their favour, pointing out the fact that Mark was his friend and he was, that they all were, better people. They were still part time criminals but there was a blurred line that they all preferred to ignore. 

The fact that the rogues considered Barry to be one of them was something that meant a surprising amount to Barry ... It was of course a matter of debate back at STAR labs with Caitlin and Cisco arguing that they were all criminals and should be remembered as such. Barry thinks Cisco only argued as much because of Hartley's presence in the Rogues.

At times he did feel guilty that it had got to the point that The Rogues considered The Flash as one of them but Len had insisted that it wasn't in the way that Barry thought it was. He pointed out that The Flash by no means let them get away with their heists and was still a challenge for them all which made Barry feel a bit better.

But despite the teams working together a couple of times they'd never really been together? He was pretty sure he could count the amount of times the Rogues had been in STAR labs on one hand. And last time they had been Cisco ended up tasing Hartley, and Mark had cause a snow storm inside the cortex. Len had not been impressed and was furious at how "unprofessional" they had all been.

He was sure that Len had given them a lengthy lecture about not misbehaving today but as much as he loved them, they were still called The Rogues for a reason. And so yes Barry was nervous, and he most certainly did not want his home, his and Len's home, to become a battlefield.

When someone finally knocked at the door at six o'clock Barry took a deep breath and felt a hand entwine with his on.

"It's going to be okay Scarlet" Len said, kissing Barry's hand before leading him to the door.

Unfortunately Barry refused to believe that when the first people to arrive were Oliver and Felicity.

"Barry hi, Happy Birthday" Oliver began, refusing to even look at Len, "John apologises for not being able to make it but unfortunately both the baby and Lyla are ill so he didn't want to leave them."

"Oh no it's fine, tell them it's fine" Barry laughed, more nervous than anything.

He felt a soft slap on his arm and looked at Felicity.

"What no hello for me?" she grinned and pulled Barry into a big hug.

He could tell that Oliver was trying not to allow the jealousy to show clearly on his face and when they broke away from their hug and Barry looked back at Len, he could see that his boyfriend was doing the same thing. Although it had been more than five years ago now, since Barry and Felicity had kissed, the two boys were still uncomfortable with how close they were. Both had tried to explain that it was stupid because it would be like going out with yourself, but being Barry and Felicity they had ended up accidentally saying that they were "basically too perfect for each other", which is not what they meant but when you have problems with verbal diarrhea, that's what happens.

"Hi Len, it's good seeing you again", Felicity smiled and gave Len a quick hug that caused Oliver's jaw to tick. Felicity looked up at her husband, "Ollie?", she said sweetly but it was clear from the look in her eyes that she was telling him to do something.

Oliver sighed, "Snart" he said bitterly. Len and Oliver were still not on good terms, something to do with Leonard being and (ex) infamous criminal and Oliver's past of killing criminals.

"Arrow" Len smirked in his Captain Cold voice and Barry frowned at him for deliberately trying to annoy Oliver, maybe he should've had Lisa give him a word before tonight as well.

At first Barry had found it weird that Leonard Snart and Captain Cold were almost two different people. It wasn't like two completely different people, but it was as though Len's whole being shifted. While Leonard Snart was kind and sweet, Captain Cold was snarky and sarcastic, with a certain - admittedly attractive - drawl to his voice. But Barry had just begun to accept it, realising that it was just a part of who Len was. Besides, he didn't mind the fluctuation between the two especially when it meant keeping the Rogue's under control.

"Uh well come in, I'll get you both a drink if you just want to sit down in the living room"

After seating the two, Barry led Len into the kitchen by his elbow and when they were round the corner hissed "can you not??"

"Not what" Len smirked, knowing full well what Barry was on about and Barry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Please, Len. This evening is already going to be awkward enough."

With a sigh Len replied with a "fine", before pausing and asking if he could have at least a little bit of fun with Oliver which earned him a smack on the back of _his_ head.

There were suddenly two loud knocks on the door, definitely made by different people, before the sound of a muffled argument made its way through the bottom floor of the house.

Oliver was frowning at the door and Felicity just gave Barry a smile, attempting to hide her concern and trying to give him a feeling of confidence about how tonight would go.

Opening the door Barry had to quickly jump back as two figures fell to the floor with a loud thud. Both men scuttled to stand up before the other and the minute they had, started to glare at each other.

"Ah, Cisco, Hartley, nice of you both to join us," Noticing Caitlin still at the doorway Len added, "and you Ms Snow, welcome"

"I'm so sorry about this" Caitlin rushed out, clearly embarrassed by the two. "We pulled up on your drive at the same time as Hartley and well ... you know what it's like with these two, everything's a competition."

"And if our dear _Cisquito_ had accepted the fact that I was clearly going to reach the door first none of this would have happened" Hartley snapped in his defence.

"Oh as if Rathaway, if you hadn't tried to trip me over, only to  _fall over yourself_ then neither of us would've fell on the floor. This is _your_ fault." Cisco snarled back at him.

"Oh you - "

"Hartley" Cold snapped and Hartley immediately stopped whatever he was about to say, but not without first giving Cisco a poisonous look.

"Sooo, would any of you like a drink?" Barry laughed nervously for about the third time already this evening.

"A drink would be great Barry, and Happy Birthday" Caitlin said, moving into the house to give Barry a hug. Leonard shut the door behind her.

"Yeah man Happy Birthday" Cisco joined in before Len lead him and Caitlin into the kitchen for a drink.

"I got you this" Hartley mumbled holding out a present to Barry, looking oddly embarrassed. 

"Um thanks Hart?" Barry took the gift and put it on the table for later.

"Felicity Smoak" Felicity said suddenly, holding her hand out to Hartley.

"Ah, Ms Smoak, I've heard a lot about you. I'm in awe of the work that you do in Smoak Technologies" Hartley, Barry is almost happy to see, has quickly reverted back to his charming ways.

A arm slowly snakes it's way around Felicity's waist and Oliver is there, "Mr Rathaway"

"Arrow" Hartley says with a smirk, unflinchingly meeting Oliver's challenging gaze.

Barry grits his teeth, are all of the Rogues going to be this insufferable towards Oliver?

Seeing the tell tale tick of Oliver's jaw Barry interrupts their glaring match, "The Rogues do that Oliver, you'll get used to it"

"And what exactly am I getting used to Barry?" Oliver asks, raising his eyebrow but not taking his eyes off of Hartley

"Continually gloat that they know your altar ego, just ignore it"

Oliver let out a small sigh as Felicity broke the ice by starting to talk about her technology with Hartley.

 

Heading into the kitchen where Caitlin, Cisco and Len were, Barry walked straight to Caitlin and held out his hand.

She looked confused for a moment before realising what Barry was asking for and quickly handed him a small tube which Barry swallowed the contents of rather quickly. She had finally,  _finally,_ managed to make alcohol that would have and actual effect on Barry.

Len raises his eyebrow at Barry but Barry just shrugs and the four of them head back into the living room where Oliver and Felicity are sitting on the couch together and Hartley is sitting on the small arm chair talking to them. And by them, Barry of course means just Felicity.

There is a tell tale tap, tap-tap, tap, at the door and not even a second later Shawna and Mark appear in the room. Felicity, Cisco and Caitlin jump slightly and Oliver's frown somehow deepens, but the rest of them are too used to it for it to be a surprise.

"Barry Happy Birthday!" Shawna grins from the entrance and then she's in front of Barry, with Mark still holding her hand, before giving him a hug.

"Barry" Mark nods.

"You're going to get fat if you don't actually walk anywhere" Hartley calls from across the room.

Shawna giggles and lets go of Marks hand, then appears in Hartley's lap, "Oh hush Hartley, you can't be mean, after all you still owe me"

Hartley rolls his eyes, "Come now Shawna, that was several years ago now, surely I've made up for it?"

"Made up for what?" Cisco interrupts and Hartley just glares at him.

"My dear Hartley here didn't tell me the Flash's identity despite the fact that he was meant to be my best friend" 

"Wait what? How did you know it was a secret" Cisco's jaw dropped.

"Well I wasn't exactly going to forget a pretty face like that was I Cisquito, even if it was just the lower half. It wasn't exactly hard to see it was him when Cold introduced us"

Cisco just continued to stare at Hartley, clearly shocked that Hartley had kept Barry's identity a secret.

"Will you stop giving me that look, I wasn't being  _nice_ just smart, I doubt Cold would've appreciated me outing his little secret"

"Wise choice" Cold grunted 

An awkward silence fell over the room before Felicity spoke up "So who are we waiting for?". Barry would have to remember to thank her later for saving so many of these difficult moments.

"Eddie and Iris -" Barry started

"- and Lisa and Mick" Len finished

"Aw they finish each others sentence that's so cute" Shawna all but cooed from Hartley's lap, "Mark why can't we be like that?" she sighed at him and Mark just grumbled, shifting his feet slightly in front of Barry, not knowing what to do.

 

The uncomfortable atmosphere settled again and when the doorbell rang Barry nearly ran to the door, knowing it would be Iris, she was the only one who ever used the door bell for some reason.

Opening the door Barry was surprised to see Lisa and Iris happily chatting away, with Mick and Eddie standing behind looking rather embarrassed.

Well at least Eddie did.

"Lenny!" Lisa yelled, walking in the door with Iris on her arm, "Why have I never been introduced to the delightful Iris West?"

Much to Joe's pleasure Iris had kept her last name. Eddie had also took the West name as his own, not caring when people mocked him for now being Eddie West, having heard every joke there was about being under his wife's thumb. But Eddie didn't mind, not only did he love his wife too much, especially after nearly dying a few years ago, but also because it meant that the Thawne name wouldn't be passed down and _technically_  there would be no Eobard Thawne. Harry had only rolled his eyes at this saying it would still be "the same damn person but with a different name", but the rest of them decided it was over anyway and felt it was best to keep their hopes up about it all. After all, the newspaper article no longer said 'Iris West-Allen', but simply 'Iris West' and so they knew the future could be at least altered if not changed completely.

"Barry" Len said, completely handing the blame over to someone else.

Barry spluttered for a minute, it was unbelievable that even on his birthday he was still getting picked on by the Snarts. It wasn't an unusual occurance ever since Len had told Lisa how easy it was to make Barry blush.

Even Iris was giving him a disapproving look, "Oh come on Iris," Barry started to defend himself, "Imagine how much Joe would have killed me if I introduced you to the Rogues!"

Joe was still uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Eddie and Mick finally shuffled in the door.

"Eddie, Mick" Len said, allowing the rest of their company to actually acknowledge the two men. 

Eddie blushed "hey guys, happy birthday Barry, sorry we're late"

"Boss" Mick said, giving no indication to further conversation.

 

Well then that was everyone.

 

"So dinner should be ready soon if you guys just want to make yourself at home" Barry looked around the room at the odd mixture of people, hoping, no  _praying,_ that they would all get along.

I mean they already had Lisa and Iris sorted and a friend of Iris' was a friend of Eddie's. And Caitlin and Iris were already friends so he hoped that would help Lisa and Caitlin out.

Felicity and Hartley had already hit it off and Barry could trust Felicity to keep Oliver in some sort of line.

Shawna was very much a social butterfly and knew that she would be able to talk to anyone in the room. Barry knew from experience that Mark wouldn't really talk much until he felt comfortable, but he would be by Shawna's side for the whole night.

Mick was ... well Mick, and Barry really couldn't predict how that would go, but for now he was in the kitchen helping out Len with dinner. He was a surprisingly good cook when they didn't have to worry about him burning down the entire building.

All he had to really worry about was Mark reacting badly to Iris as he was still understandably (?) angry at Joe for the death of his brother, and Hartley and Cisco.

 

"Dinner's ready" Snart called just as as Cisco yelled "Don't be an ass!" at Hartley for telling him how ridiculous the name 'Vibe' sounded, and that Pied Piper was far superior, which was "a clear reflection of their actual selves"

Oh this was going to be a fun night.


	2. This was a mistake

Barry _had_ originally placed name tags on the table so that people knew where to sit. He had spent a good hour deciding where to place everyone, mixing The Rogues and Team Flash, thinking long and hard about who he thought would get along with each other.  

But that plan went out of the window _the minute_ they walked into the dining room. 

Everyone just sat where they wanted and Barry stared in dismay as The Rogue's took one end and Team Flash took the other, leaving two spaces in the middle for Len and Barry to sit opposite eachother, as if they were some kind of neutralisers between the two teams. 

Shaking his head Barry took his seat as Mick and Len started to place the food on the middle of the table. 

Team Flash were staring in horror as they watched The Rogue's help themselves to the food the minute it touched the table, with Hartley complaining to Shawna that she _really should_ eat more veg if she wasn't even going to walk anywhere anymore. Cisco only sniggered when Hartley grimaced at the kick he received from her under the table. Mark was loading his plate with roast potatoes and Lisa was carefully arranging her food so that she had an even amount of everything. Mick ... mick looked like he'd made a gruel out of his dinner already and Barry laughed, making a comment about Mick always having to eat like a baby, which caused Mick to flick a carrot at Barry's head. 

Len coughed, 'uh Barry' he said, before gesturing to the other side of the table. 

They all sat there, jaws open (apart from Oliver who was, as usual frowning, deep in thought) with empty plates, causing Barry to frown, "help yourself guys" 

They all just continued to stare at Barry sighed, "what?" he asked as politely as he could. 

" _Dude"_ Cisco said, "Heatwave just flicked a carrot at your head" 

Barry raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and?' so Cisco sighed and continued, "I don't know man it's just weird to see them being so ... so normal I guess." 

"And they just started eating" Iris added.  

It had been a long tradition in their household to say what they were thankful for at the beginning of each meal, a habit that Barry only remembered when he was eating with Iris. But being with the rogues Barry had completely forgot. 

"Well you never know if you're going to get to finish dinner when you're a wanted criminal" Lisa replied from the other end of the table and Iris' face morphed into a guilty one, not having realised that the all of The Rogue's had stopped eating to listen to what the others had to say. 

Barry sighed, about to address the whole table but Len beat him to it. 

"Look, there are difference's between all of us, but it's Barry's birthday and so we're all going to suck it up. Understood?" Len said, giving an extra long look at The Rogue's as if they had been the one's to start the problem in the first place. 

Everyone mumbled out a quiet 'sure' before they all went back to eating and helping themselves to food. There was a tense atmosphere over the table and Barry couldn't help but think about what a bad idea this all was. 

"Barr please, I can hear you thinking from here and it's giving me a headache" Hartley said from the end of the table, breaking the silence, and as he spoke Barry noticed that he and Cisco had both took the ends and was realising that was also a terrible idea. 

"Tell me about it" Iris laughed, "you should have seen him the day he told me about Lenny". 

For some reason Iris insisted on calling Len 'Lenny' and at first Barry had tried to correct it but Len had insisted he didn't mind, which meant a lot to Barry considering the only other people that were allowed to call Len that were him and Lisa. 

Barry groaned as Hartley raised an eyebrow, 

"Hart no - " Barry began but it was too late, 

"Oh do tell"  

Iris grinned and clapped her hands together, food forgotten, and coughed loudly in preparation to embarrass Barry. 

"Okay so Barry had been avoiding me for about a week and the whole time I thought that I'd done something to upset him. The _whole_ _week_ I'd go home feeling like shit and eventually one night I went home and cried after Barry had run out on me again." Barry grimaced as Hartley made a tutting noise and Felicity shook her head, "So Eddie told me that I had to demand to speak to him or else he would get Joe on his case. But lo and behold that evening I got a text from Barry telling me that we should pick up everyone's coffee from Jitters before heading to STAR labs the next day, so we arranged it and I could barely sleep that night because I was so sure Barry was going to say something like he never wanted to see me again" Lisa was staring at Iris with fascination in her eyes, clearly impressed at how much guilt she was laying on Barry right now. "So anyway, the next day -" Iris continued and Barry couldn't help but allow his mind wander back to that day. 

 _He tried to stop his leg bouncing up and down as he sat at the table in Jitters._  

 _"It's going to be okay" Len's voice said from the other side of the phone, "Look if you want me to be there -"_  

 _"NO!" Barry said quickly before wincing about how harsh he sounded, "No, no it's fine she has to hear this from me first, if she see's you it's going to be too obvious, Iris is really smart and already suspects that I'm seeing someone."_  

 _"Barry I know you're nervous but nothing bad is going to happen"_  

 _"God Len, what if she's angry at me, what if she doesn't support us? I mean no offence but you are still technically the nemesis of The Flash"_  

 _"I'd hardly call myself you're nemesis Scarlet" Len drawled and Barry shivered as he heard the underlying edge of the change in voice._  

 _"Well if you're not then why is the Captain Cold toy sold in a pack with The Flash?" Barry demanded and Len was silent for a moment._  

 _"I'm sorry what?"_  

 _"Did you seriously not know this?"_  

 _"No. But it is good to know that the people_ _realise_ _that it's me and not some_ _meta_ _-_ _human_ _"_  

 _Barry sighed, "Please don't tell me you were getting jealous over other people I've been fighting"_  

 _There was a clear pause down the phone, "I wouldn't say_ jealous _is the right word exactly -" Len began but then Barry saw Iris come through the door._  

 _"Look Len, Iris is here I have to go. Love you."_  

 _"Love you too" Len barely managed to get down the phone before Barry_ _hung_ _up._  

 _Barry headed over to Iris and then hugged_ _her_ _before joining the queue._  

 _Barry knew that this was Iris and she had always loved him no matter what but he couldn't help but fear that this would be too much for her. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have her support in this, it meant more to him than anyone, more than either of his dad's and that was saying something. Iris had always been an important figure in his life and even after he'd stopped loving her like he used to he still could never imagine anyone meaning as much to him as she did, that was until he met Leonard_ _Snart_ _._  

 _"Okay Barry what's going on" Iris suddenly snapped, handing Barry half of the coffee_ _cups_ _to carry. "I can almost hear your thoughts and it's giving me a headache"_  

 _They started walking towards the exit and Barry still couldn't bring himself to speak, "Seriously Barr, you know I'll love you no matter what it is"_  

 _"But what if you don't" Barry managed to choke out and Iris frowned._  

 _"Well obviously if you've killed an innocent person I'm going to be angry, but even then I'd still love you" Barry winced, thinking about the fact that no matter how much he loved Len, he had killed innocent people in the past._  

 _"Barry you didn't kill anyone right?" Iris asked, laughing but with a hint of concern in her face._  

 _"What? No, no_ I _didn't kill anyone no"_  

 _"Then what is it?"_  

 _Barry stopped walking and turned towards Iris, thankful that hardly anyone walked down this road, it was one near STAR labs that he usually took when in Flash gear because it was hardly ever occupied by anyone._  

 _"I've been seeing someone" He said quickly and Iris smiled at him._  

 _"Barry that's great. Why were you so worried, I've spent the last week thinking something was horribly wrong and that was it? Why did you think I wouldn't love you for that_ _?_ _"_  

 _"No Iris you don't understand, it's who I'm seeing, he-" Barry took a deep breath, "you won't think he's a good person"_  

 _"What do they have a record or something?" She asked and when Barry grimaced she grinned, "Oh god dad's going to have a fit"_  

 _But her grin slipped from her face when she_ _realised_ _that Barry hadn't calmed down and still looked like he was going to pass out._  

 _"Barr" She put her hand out and placed it on his shoulder, "you can tell me it's okay"_  

 _Drawing in all the air and courage he could Barry looked her dead in the eye, "I'm dating Leonard_ _Snart_ _"_  

 _Iris frowned, "Isn't that Captain ..."_  

 _"Captain Cold yeah" Barry laughed without_ _humour_ _._  

 _Iris face went blank, "wow", she said._  

 _Barry stared at her, when she was like this it was so hard to tell what she was thinking and he just stood there, the panic growing every second. Oh god what if she was really mad at him. After all Len had killed innocent people before, he had kidnapped Caitlin, Cisco and Cisco's brother (and technically tortured him). But Len was such a good person and it would break his heart if Iris couldn't see this. She had to approve of Len._  

 _"Barry you're doing it again"_  

 _"Sorry. Look Iris I know -"_  

 _He started but then Iris was flinging her arms around his neck and squeezing him closely to her._  

 _"Barry I'm so happy for you!"_  

 _"Wait seriously?"_  

 _"Yes! Besides it was only a matter of time with all that flirting you two do when he's pulling a heist. Honestly it was getting ridiculous, I didn't even know Cisco could blush as much as he does as when you and Captain Cold are throwing_ _your_ _'banter' backwards and forwards"_  

 _"We're not that bad" Barry mumbles as Iris takes his arm and starts walking again._  

 _"You really are."_  

 _They walk for a few moment's in silence before Iris grins at him, with a glint of something in her eye's that has Barry instantly fearing for his life._  

 _"Besides, now Cisco_ _owe_ _s_ _me $100"_  

 _Barry nearly drops the coffee he's holding._  

  

The whole table starts laughing and Barry's face is so hot he's sure that it's about to combust. But then he feels Len reach for his hand under the table and he smiles at him. 

Fortunately this embarrassing story caused the atmosphere around the table to become a pleasant one and Barry was almost happy for what Iris did, even at the cost of his sanity. 

He looked at the people around him and couldn't help but smile at the fact that despite all of their differences they had come together for him. He laughed when Hartley's frowned at Shawna for using her powers to appeared at the other end of the table to talk to Caitlin and Iris instead of just walking the metre. 

"You're powers are so cool by the way" Iris said in awe and Shawna laughed. 

"Why thank you!" Turning her head to look Hartley dead in the eye she continued speaking to Iris, "You know I think you might just be my new best friend. Hartley here doesn't appreciate my powers" 

Hartley rolled his eyes, "I appreciate them, I'm just trying to make sure you don't get fat, wouldn't want to tempt Mark into running away with me would you? After all, we both know I'm the prettier one" 

Shawna stuck out her tongue as the two girls in front of her laughed and they settled into a conversation that Barry was sure he'd rather not hear judging from the look on Eddie's face. 

Hartley was speaking to Mark now, noticing how uncomfortable the other man had started to get at Shawna's absence. Noticing Cisco's frown Barry decided to listen in on what the pair were saying. 

"No of course I agree with you Mark, they are okay it's just Cisco really does take away from the whole charm of it don't you think?" Barry frowned as Hartley smirked, knowing full well that Cisco was listening. 

"I don't know, Lisa said he was nice" Mark tried to add in but Hartley had already continued speaking. 

"I mean, everyone in the team has a real input, but little _Cisquito_ _,_ what does he do? I mean other than get the occasional flash into the future, which if you think about it, isn't that impressive considering they have the Flash who can go back in time."  

"Hart" Barry tried saying, Hartley was treading on dangerous ice and Barry knew that this was something that Cisco constantly worried about. 

"I suppose we have to give him his due … he is a rather good tailor, perhaps he should open his own store instead of getting in everyone's way" With the last few words Hartley had looked away from Mark and was now staring Cisco dead in the eye. 

Cisco was shaking and before Barry could stop it stood up and sent a such a strong shock down the table that Hartley flew back, out of his chair and slammed into the wall. 

Hartley groaned and stood up, "Well that's a new one _Cisquito_ _,_ perhaps you're worth more than I thought" 

"Oh that's just the beginning of what I can do Hartley" 

The uncomfortable atmosphere was back in the room and the group of Heroes and Rogue's were all tense, waiting to have to separate the two. 

They glared at each other for a few moments and just as Barry began to relax he saw both Cisco and Hartley start to raise their hands up towards the other. Barry hadn't even realised that Hartley had bought his gloves along, let alone put them on. 

Barry quickly got up from the table and ran towards Cisco and had managed to grab wrap his arms around his friends to stop him from doing something he would regret, and as Hartley's hands continued to raise to point towards them Barry realised he had only dealt with half of the problem.  

But before Barry had the chance to worry anymore a voice cut through the air. 

"Piper get outside _now"_ Captain Cold commanded and the whole table stared as Len stopped being the welcoming host he had been moment's before. 

Hartley looked frantically towards Barry, someone that usually stuck up for him but Barry just shook his head and Hartley quickly left the room with his head down. 

Cold stood up and as he reached the door Barry grabbed his arm, 

"Len please … please don't be too harsh okay?" 

But he didn't get a response and Captain Cold just walked out of the room. 

"Barry I'm so sorry" Cisco started, "I didn't mean for that to happen he just - " 

"I'm going to get a bit of fresh air" Barry sighed and walked out of the back door into his garden. 

The air was cold and Barry let it wash over his entire body, trying to let it get rid of some of the pressure of the night. 

He had really hoped that they would all be able to get along, they were all like family to him, _all of them._ Sighing again Barry sat down in one of the wooden chairs and put his head in his hand. 

After a few moment's the back door opened and Oliver walked over, sitting in the chair opposite Barry. 

"Felicity is worried at how quiet Snart and Rathaway are being." 

" _Leonard and Hartley"_ Barry all but hisses and Oliver raises and eyebrow, surprised at the anger in his voice. 

"Okay … Leonard and Hartley. They've been in the other room for about 10 minutes' now and no one has heard anything" 

"That's because they're not in the other room, they'll probably be down the road or something" 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't like it when Len goes all 'Captain Cold' on them and I can't stand remembering the fact that he's technically in charge of them all. So he always goes where I can't hear him" 

"Well that's considerate." 

They sit in silence for a few minute's before Oliver speaks again. 

"Look Barry it's going to take time. These are two very different groups of people you're trying to bring together and it's not going to be easy?" 

"But why?" Barry complains, and he knows his response is childish but he can't help it, "I got along with them just fine, they were like family after just a year, and everyone has known eachother for a lot longer now." 

"But Barry not everyone is you" Oliver sighs. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean … I mean you're such a happy, good natured person that people can't help but like you, they can't help but want to be your friend, want to protect you. It's just who you are. 

But at the moment that's not a good thing because these people in there all want you for themselves. The Rogues' see you as one of them and the other see you as their family. No one want's to share you and both teams are afraid of losing you because the other side are so different they can't understand how you can be a part of both." 

"Yeah well I am and so they're just going to have to deal with that." 

"They are Barry, but they're going to have to see that" 

The door opens again and Oliver and Barry turn to face a blushing Hartley, 

"Oh um … I didn't realise you were with anyone, I can come back in a moment?" Hartley mumbled. 

"No its fine Rath – Hartley, I was just heading inside." 

With a pat on the leg Oliver stood up and headed inside, with Hartley coming over and taking Oliver's place. 

"How bad was it?" Barry asked and Hartley shrugged 

"Could've been worse." He sighed, "Barry I am _so_ sorry, I never meant for that to happen, it was just him sitting there being all ... him. I know it's not good enough but, look I'm sorry. It's just other than Len and Iris, who don't count, I know that me and Cisco are your two best friend's and as usual we're competing with each other" 

"Well don't Hartley! It's not a competition and I'm not something you get to argue over. You think I like Iit when I see you competing over me as if I'm some god damn prize" 

Hartley winced, "I never thought of it like that, I'm sorry" 

"No it isn't just your fault Hartley, I should've known this would be a bad idea" 

Hartley grabbed Barry's hands and pulled him closer, "Barry this isn't your fault, we need to grow up, and I'm not going to lie I heard what Oliver said to you and he's right but we need to get over it. So I'm going to try.  

I'm not going to pretend that it probably won't happen again but I can promise that you'll get tonight." 

Standing up, still holding one of Barry's hands they walk towards the door. 

"He confiscated my gloves for a month you know" Hartley grumbled as he placed his hand on the door to push it open. 

Barry just laughed as they headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at my children causing all kind's of trouble.  
> Thing's must be bad before they can be good and I assure you that they will be much better in the next chapter!  
> Hope you enjoyed it xx


	3. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play never have I ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive wait!  
> I completely forgot about this I can't even lie to you, but here it finally is!   
> The last chapter!

After the mess between Cisco and Hartley everyone had relaxed and finished their dinners. 

While Barry was loading the dishwasher he heard Felicity, Iris and Lisa let out a laugh too loud to mean anything good.  

"I'm sure it's not that bad" Len said obviously realising what Barry was thinking, but the fact that he said it with a frown did nothing for Barry's confidence. Sighing to himself Barry finishes putting the plates in the dishwasher before shutting it and turning it on. Leaning against the counter for a minute Barry shuts his eyes. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Len almost whispers and Barry laughs. 

"Well no one is dead you so that's good" 

Suddenly Len was in front of Barry and he put his hands on Barry's hips, stepping into his space. 

"Barry I'm serious, if you're not enjoying it we can call it a night, or I can tell The Rogues to get lost" 

Opening his eyes Barry smiles realising that Len is just as nervous, if not more so than Barry. 

"No Len I don't want you to do that, it'll be okay. Come on, let's go back into the other room and see what caused that dangerously loud laugh" 

Walking back towards the room Len squeezes Barry's hand. 

"I thought I was meant to be comforting you?" 

Barry just kisses him on the lips before entering into the dining room. 

   
 

" _Barry"_ Lisa is in front of the pair within seconds and it takes all of the men's strength not to grimace. 

"Us ladies were talking and, obviously only if it's okay with you, we thought it might be nice as a little _ice breaker,_ to have everyone play never have I ever?" 

"Uh...Is that a good idea? I mean, Lisa half of you are _criminals"_  

The three women - Iris and Felicity had joined Lisa as she spoke - laughed. 

"Oh Barr I've already told Lisa that anything said, or 'confessed' in this house won't have any affect on the outside" 

"You did what" Oliver growls from the table. 

"Ollie you are not The Arrow in here do you understand me?" Felicity snaps while holding a smile on her face, "You wouldn't want to ruin Barry's entire night would you?" 

Lisa, much like she was with Iris earlier, is very impressed. 

"Boss?" Mark asks from his seat, holding on to Shawna's hand. 

Len looks around the room with an expressionless face ready to say no to this how debacle, before seeing how hopeful Barry looks and then he just rolls his eyes. 

"Fine, but like Iris has _assured us,_ nothing said by any of The Rogues can have anything to do with their life outside this house." 

"Okay let's head into the other room then!" Iris giggles as the three women run into the living room, dragging Caitlin and Shawna with them. 

"Uh, I'm just going to head into the other room" Cisco says sounding nervous. 

"I'll join you" Eddie mutters and the two of them follow the women. 

"Sure this is okay Boss?" Mick asks Len looks at the men still in the dining room. 

Hartley looks as cocky as ever, Mark looks nervous - either at not being by Shawna's side or at the thought of what the women had planned - and Mick looked almost ... excited? Which rather concerned Barry if he was going to be honest. 

"As long as we win this of course it is" 

"Win?" Barry near squeaked. 

"Of course win, this is a game Barry and I intended on us Rogues winning." 

Shawna appeared in the room and immediately grabbed Mark's hand. 

"Alright so they're basically going to try and have us admit who here has slept together, also what our biggest heist has been, but now we know this we can act like we're not dying inside as we answer" Shawna grinned and Barry's jaw dropped. 

"This game _is not_ meant to be a competition!" 

"Everything's a competition Barry" Hartley scoffed as he picked up a pack of beers from the corner of the room. 

"Yeah Barr come on" Shawna laughed as they all headed into the other room. 

 

"Never have I ever-" Lisa began as they all sat in a circle around the room, once again with the two teams on opposite sides of the room. Barry was in-between Len's legs sitting against the wall because there were no more seats, but Barry didn't mind."-kept (or tried to keep) my sister in the dark about who I was dating, despite knowing that this would _seriously_ hurt her feelings." 

Everyone laughs as Len and Barry grudgingly take a sip of their drink. 

"Come on Lisa that was a cheap shot" Len tuts as he rubs his thumb across the palm of Barry's hand, but Lisa just shrugs. 

"Uh, never have I ever- . _What? Felicity I can't...Fine."_ Cisco coughs before going a dark shade of red, "Never have I ever hadsexwithanotherrogue" 

The Rogue's laugh and all of them take a sip of their drink causing all of the other side to nearly drop their drinks and Len's head to snap towards his sister. 

"All of you?" Iris whispers, almost horrified. 

"Well Shawna and Mark are dating, so are Len and Barry so that's already four out of seven of us" 

"Six, Barry is with us" Cisco corrects and Hartley just rolls his eyes. 

"Lisa?" Len growls and Lisa just smiles at him "Mick I swear to god-" Len begins but Lisa just sighs. 

"Come on Len, I have standards it was Shawna" 

Shawna let's out an awkward cough as Len narrows his eyes at her. 

"Okay but what about the last two of you, Mick? Hartley?" Felicity asks slowly, as if she's scared to hear an actual answer. 

"That's not how that game works Felicity" Lisa grins and as the other's begin to protest Caitlin suddenly stands up and shouts: 

"NEVER HAVE I EVER HAD SEX WITH HARTLEY RATHAWAY" 

Barry winces as he and Len take a sip of their drinks. 

Caitlin blushes and sits back down, Shawna and Felicity tilt their heads as if putting everything together and Lisa just mutters that she doesn't want to know. 

"At...the same...time?" Cisco asks slowly and the way Barry blushes a red that almost matches his suit tells them that yes, it was at the same time. 

"It happened once" Barry muttered. 

"Twice" Len corrected. 

Hartley snorted, "Three times actually" 

"You know that time didn’t count Rathaway"  

"I'm sure Barry thinks differently" 

"Anyway moving on." Felicity half yelled as she noticed the growing anger in her boyfriends face and the embarrassment in Barry's, "Never have I ever used my meta abilities for self benefiting purposes **despite** being a hero" 

Barry and Cisco look up at eachother before sipping their drinks. 

"Cisquito actually did something bad? And with Barry our resident angel child" Hartley would have sounded sarcastic if the shock wasn't clear on his face. 

"Okay it wasn't bad exactly-" Cisco began 

"It just wasn't good" 

"Do tell" Len says, shifting so that he can look at Barry, ensuring that the younger man can see his smirk. 

"You know what it is" Barry mumbles, putting his head into his hands. For a moment Len looks confused before laughing so loudly that everyone looks a little concerned. 

"You have to understand that we were drunk! This was the first time we were testing out the alcohol Caitlin had made for Barry. And we thought that you know, if we stayed in my house to get drunk the result wouldn't be as bad, that there wouldn't really be any consequences" 

_"D-dude you_ _haaave_ _to do it!" Barry giggled and Cisco glared at him._  

_"No way man, that's s-so_ _embarrassing_ _!"_  

_Barry frowned before picking up the vodka bottle sitting next to Cisco and shoving it into his chest._  

_"If you find it_ _embarrassing_ _then you haven't had enough to drink" Barry all but sings and Cisco opens t_ _he_ _bottle and pours out three shots before swallowing all of them._  

_"H-how am I g-going to get_ _innn_ _?" Cisco pouted_ _but Barry just grinned._  

_"Don't w-worry I know where he lives"_  

_Suddenly Cisco and Barry were in one of The Rogues_ _safe houses_ _and Cisco stumbled, falling into the wall before sliding down it._  

_"Dude how do you know w-where they live?"_  

_Barry just laughed and tapped the side of his nose, helping Cisco to stand up._  

_When they had found the room they had been looking for they pushed open and-_  

"Okay stop!" Hartley suddenly interrupted and everyone turned to look at him. "I know what you did now we don't need the story!" 

"What's wrong Hartley? Would could possibly happen for you to want us not to hear?" Len says with a glint in his eye. 

"Well now we have to hear, go on Barry" Shawna laughs as Hartley hits her with a pillow. 

_A_ _s they pushed open Hartley's bedroom door Cisco giggled and then gasped._  

_"Oh g-god he's such a nerd"_  

_Barry just gave him a blank look._  

_"Okay so am I,_ _buuuut_ _he's always pretended not to be, he makes fun of me for it this is so u-unfair" Cisco pouts and Barry just laughs, walking towards Hartley's bed and throwing_ _himself onto it. Just as he_ _uni_ _n_ _tentionally_ _started to drift off Cisco started to shake him._  

_"Barry, Barry look!"_  

_Barry peeled his eye's open to glare at his friend but instead, when he saw what Cisco was holding sat up quickly (almost too quickly) and grinned at his friend._  

"Basically we rewired his gloves so that the sound waves they sent out weren't harmful, but instead made the sounds of different animals" Barry says laughing. 

"Oh my god is this when you came back one day in a terrible mood and locked yourself away for several days?" 

Hartley grumbles into Shawna shoulder before sitting up and facing everyone. 

"It was so embarrassing," Hartley says with grit teeth, "Here I was about to face The Flash who wouldn't stop laughing at me throughout my whole speech about how I was going to _ruin_ him and then I only figured out why too late when my own gloves betrayed me. 

"Okay cute as that is, and yes Hartley we do have the footage of that saved, Barry didn't tell the best bit of the story" Cisco smirks at Barry and Barry pales. 

"That is true, you wouldn't allow everyone to miss out on your part in this would you Barry?" Len tries to pull an innocent face and Barry's jaw drops as his boyfriend betrays him. 

_When they had finished messing with Hartley's gloves, which they almost couldn't finish because they were laughing so much, Barry dragged Cisco through the house towards another room._  

"Honestly Cisco did you not find it weird that not only did Barry know the location of one of their safe houses, not only did he know that none of them would be in it, but he also knew where everyone's rooms were?" Caitlin tuts. 

"Okay to be fair I was super drunk, and Barry just told me 'close surveillance' when I asked him. It's not like I thought he'd be lying is it??" 

_"W-what are you doing?" Cisco half screamed_ _as Barry opened_ _Cold's cupboard and pulled_ _out the parka, before putting_ _it_ _on over his clothes and lying on his bed._  

_"Relax_ _Ciscooo_ _, I know w-what I'm doing" Barry rolled_ _his eyes before_ _fishing out his phone and throwing it to Cisco._  

_It fell to the floor and Cisco sighed as he bent down to pick_ _it_ _up, as he did he fell and instead of trying to stand up he just crossed his legs and looked at Barry._  

_"_ _WhatamI_ _s'possed_ _to do with this?"_  

_Barry nearly rolled his eyes._  

_"Take a p-picture of me_ _obbbviously_ _"_  

_"What do you need a picture on Captain Cold's bed in his parka for???"_  

_Barry paused for a moment, "Um? To know that I finally got on_ _e_ _up on that horribly dangerous crook?"_  

_That seemed to be good enough for Cisco as finally lifted up to phone and took the picture._  

"Barry Allen you did not!" Iris screeches and Len flicks out his phone. 

"I still have the pictures" Just as Len begins to lift up the phone Barry has stood up and ran the phone upstairs before coming back and sitting back into his boyfriends lap. 

"Pretty sure that's cheating Barry" Eddie says and Barry can't believe that even Eddie has betrayed him. 

"Alright our turn" Mick cuts in   

"Wait but that one affected me as well!" Cisco protested.  

Mick just snorts, "Don't care"  

"Never have I ever broken something I shouldn't have and not told the person"  

None of the Rogues drank, they were pretty open about breaking things, especially considering it was usually on purpose.  

Iris and Felicity sheepishly took a drink and Barry glared at them. He didn't know what it would be, but he knew somehow this would affect him.  

"What did you do?"  

"Uh" Felicity laughed nervously.  

"You have to understand that we were drunk" Iris tried to explain.  

"I think Team Flash shouldn't drink anymore considering they can't handle their alcohol" Shawna said and Iris and Felicity nodded in agreement.  

"Probably true" Felicity laughed. "Anyway, we decided that we'd visit everyone in star labs but when we go there everyone was gone"  

"Wait how did you get in?" Cisco frowned.  

Surprisingly it was Iris who said "Your security is appalling", Barry would have to check with her later about how she got past STAR labs.  

The Rogues all nodded in agreement.  

"Anyway Iris thought it would be a good idea-" 

"Good idea?" Iris half screamed, "You dared me to!" 

"Whatever, anyway Iris put on uh … The Flash costume" 

Both Barry and Cisco gasp, "You did not" Cisco glares at them. 

From the blush on the womens face they knew it was true 

"But then the worst part … basically I'd been updating the tech and Iris had sat on the desk, then as she went to get down to suit caught on part of the desk and ripped down the leg" 

Barry shot up suddenly, "Cisco didn't speak to me for a week because of that!" 

"Yeah I know Barr and I felt bad, I really did but there was no way I was facing his anger of that suit" Iris laughed 

"Wow team Flash (and arrow) are badder than I thought" Lisa laughed. 

 

 

As the night went on everyone eventually started to mix between the groups, Barry saw that even Oliver had started to talk to Mick Rory of all people. 

He also noticed that Hartley and Cisco were sitting too close to be classed as just 'friendly' 

 

Len and Barry just sat in the corner on the sofa and watched as their friends and families started to get on with eachother. 

Turning to the man he loved Barry smiled, "Thanks for tonight" 

Len smiled back, "Anything for you Scarlet". 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so the words were going to be between barry and len but the trash part of me really likes Hartley x Cisco (even though I also really like Cisco and Lisa (my poor multi-shipper heart)). I also thought that Cisco would probably end up saying something like this before the end of the night anyway so ...
> 
> The idea of Shawna comparing her's and marks relationship / 'cuteness' with Len and Barry's comes from 'Beaeciphers' coldflash work called 'Rogue Z' (which I HIGHLY recommend)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it,  
> this one has two more chapters planned!
> 
> (also just an fyi to any one planning on writing about this many characters at once, I will warn you it is such hard work! I kept worrying I would leave someone out, and then having to make sure that they all stayed 'in character', ugh such hard work)


End file.
